Plantilla:TVDEpisodios
#631d1d; border-radius:0.5em; -moz-border-radius:0.5em; -webkit-border-radius:0.5em; -ms-border-radius:0.5em; -o-border-radius:0.5em; margin:0 auto; |titlestyle = background: #a80000; border-radius:0.5em; -moz-border-radius:0.5em; -webkit-border-radius:0.5em; -ms-border-radius:0.5em; -o-border-radius:0.5em; text-align:center; |liststyle = border-radius:0.5em; color:#ffffff; text-align:center; |list1 = #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = Pilot • The Night of the Comet • Friday Night Bites • Family Ties • You're Undead to Me • Lost Girls • Haunted • 162 Candles • History Repeating • The Turning Point • Bloodlines • Unpleasantville • Children of the Damned • Fool Me Once • A Few Good Men • There Goes the Neighborhood • Let The Right One In • Under Control • Miss Mystic Falls • Blood Brothers • Isobel • Founder's Day }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = The Return • Brave New World • Bad Moon Rising • Memory Lane • Kill or Be Killed • Plan B • Masquerade • Rose • Katerina • The Sacrifice • By the Light of the Moon • The Descent • Daddy Issues • Crying Wolf • The Dinner Party • The House Guest • Know Thy Enemy • The Last Dance • Klaus • The Last Day • The Sun Also Rises • As I Lay Dying }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = The Birthday • The Hybrid • The End of the Affair • Disturbing Behavior • The Reckoning • Smells Like Teen Spirit • Ghost World • Ordinary People • Homecoming • The New Deal • Our Town • The Ties That Bind • Bringing Out The Dead • Dangerous Liaisons • All My Children • 1912 • Break On Through • The Murder of One • Heart of Darkness • Do Not Go Gentle • Before Sunset • The Departed }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = Growing Pains • Memorial • The Rager • The Five • The Killer • We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes • My Brother’s Keeper • We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street • O Come, All Ye Faithful • After School Special • Catch Me If You Can • A View to a Kill • Into the Wild • Down the Rabbit Hole • Stand By Me • Bring It On • Because the Night • American Gothic • Pictures of You • The Originals • She's Come Undone • The Walking Dead • Graduation }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = I Know What You Did Last Summer • True Lies • Original Sin • For Whom the Bell Tolls • Monster's Ball • Handle with Care • Death and the Maiden • Dead Man on Campus • The Cell • Fifty Shades of Grayson • 500 Years of Solitude • The Devil Inside • Total Eclipse of the Heart • No Exit • Gone Girl • While You Were Sleeping • Rescue Me • Resident Evil • Man on Fire • What Lies Beneath • Promised Land • Home }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = I'll Remember • Yellow Ledbetter • Welcome to Paradise • Black Hole Sun • The World Has Turned and Left Me Here • The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get • Do You Remember the First Time? • Fade Into You • I Alone • Christmas Through Your Eyes • Woke Up With a Monster • Prayer For the Dying • The Day I Tried To Live • Stay • Let Her Go • The Downward Spiral • A Bird in a Gilded Cage • I Never Could Love Like That • Because • I'd Leave My Happy Home For You • I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime • I'm Thinking Of You All The While }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take • Never Let Me Go • Age of Innocence • I Carry Your Heart With Me • Live Through This • Best Served Cold • Mommie Dearest • Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me • Hell Is Other People • Things We Lost in the Fire • Postcards from the Edge • This Woman's Work • Moonlight on the Bayou • I Would for You • Days of Future Past • I Went to the Woods • One Way or Another • Somebody That I Used to Know • Kill 'Em All • Requiem for a Dream • Gods and Monsters }} #a80000; text-align:center; |liststyle = color:#ffffff; font-size:95%; text-align:center; |list1 = Hello, Brother • Today Will Be Different • You Decided That I Was Worth Saving • An Eternity of Misery • Coming Home Was a Mistake • Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell • The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You • We Have History Together • The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch • Nostalgia's a Bitch • You Made a Choice to Be Good • What Are You? • The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You • It's Been a Hell of a Ride • 8x15 • I Was Feeling Epic }} }}